


War of Worlds, War of Hearts (ASOFAI AU)

by justanotherblondewriter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherblondewriter/pseuds/justanotherblondewriter
Summary: Though born in King's Landing, Jaehaerys Targaryen has always been torn between the two sides of his heritage. While his wild heart has always loved any time spent up North in Winterfell with his Stark family, he knows one day he will be King of Westeros and that King's Landing is his home. But when his cousin Robb sends a raven explaining the growing tensions between House Stark and House Lannister, he knows he must go to their aid in the war that is coming - even if it means betraying his father.Set in an AU where Rhaegar and Lyanna's son, Jaehaerys Targaryen, is the rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms.





	War of Worlds, War of Hearts (ASOFAI AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to write a disclaimer stating that I've only read one of the A Song of Fire and Ice books and that my knowledge isn't the best. I'm going off of a bit of research I've done and what I already know. This is obviously just a story for fun and I'm sure there will be some mistakes when it comes to playing off the books, so please keep that in mind before/while reading. A lot of it is just my speculations on the books/show and what I think would've come of those ideas in this kind of AU. Hope you all enjoy this journey with me!

Striding down the hall of King’s Landing, Jaehaerys had one goal in mind. Those he passed called out to him, but his focus too narrow for him to register that anyone was speaking to him. That morning he’d received a raven that carried with it a note that held news that had all but rocked him to the core. And with that news, came the realization that his parents either already knew and weren’t doing anything, or that they’d been kept in the dark. He wasn’t sure which was worse.

Reaching the doors of the throne room, the young prince didn’t bother waiting for the guards stationed there to open them for him, and instead shoved them forward himself to enter.

The sound of his boots landing on the stones beneath him echoed through the throne room and both Rhaegar and his queen, Lyanna, lifted their heads to see him. He’d interrupted an audience, it seemed, as commoners looked up as well, all shocked to see him enter.

He’d forgotten that his parents had planned an audience for that morning, but that didn’t stop him from stepping around the common folk to move to where his father sat on the Iron Throne, with his mother seated in another chair to his right.

Kneeling before them, Jaehaerys spoke, “A thousand apologies, Father and Mother. But I’ve received news from the North. It’s quite urgent and I’d like to speak with you immediately.”

His parents exchanged a look, but soon nodded and lifted their hands, signaling for the guards to escort the townsfolk out. “We’ll continue your audience once our son is finished speaking with us,” Rhaegar said, his voice sweeping over the large crowd as they left.

Once the room was cleared and the door shut, Jaehaerys came to his full height in front of his mother and father. “Robb Stark of the North has written to me,” he said, eyes shifting to his mother first. “It seems they invited Cersei Lannister and her children to their home to share a time of mourning over the loss of Lord Robert Baratheon. Only when they got there, not only did Cersei bring her brother Jaime, but spent no time with the Starks, and young Bran was found almost dead on the ground after falling out of a window in one of their towers. The next morning, Cersei collected her children and left.” He took a step forward, his emotions stirring dangerously. “And by that night, an assassin was in Bran’s room as he slept to recover! Now, the Starks are going to war. And they’ll need our men.”

Rhaegar rested his chin on his hand, he regarded his only child with dark indigo eyes. It was apparent that Jaehaerys was upset by the news, and in truth, Rhaegar knew that Lyanna likely was as well. After all, they both held Stark blood in their veins. Jaehaerys had also spent much of his life with the children of Ned and Catelyn Stark at the urging of Lyanna.

But a petty fight between the Lannisters and the Starks wasn’t something a King interjected himself into. “I understand your distress, Jaehaerys,” he said, finally. “But your Mother and I were already aware of this. And the Lannisters start fights with everyone. One would think they’d be smart enough to leave the Starks out of their games, but even lions make mistakes.” He turned to Lyanna and reached for her hand. “Your mother and I both know and love the Starks as you do, but this isn’t a matter for the royal family. You understand.”

Jaehaerys felt his nails digging into the palm of his hands as his father dismissed his concern. “But Father, they need us. As King is it not your duty to help those under your command? Ned Stark is Warden of the North, and he has always served you with loyalty. Shouldn’t you repay that? His son was almost murdered by the Lannisters!”

“Do they have proof of such an accusation?” Rhaegar asked, eyebrow raising.

Jaehaerys faltered. “Well, no, I don’t believe so. But you know how devious the Lannisters have always been. You told me yourself that Tywin Lannister would’ve betrayed your father if he thought he’d benefit from it.”

“Tywin Lannister was a power-hungry fool,” Lyanna said finally, standing between her son and husband. She was the picture of Northern beauty, her dark brown hair pulled back from her face in intricate Targaryen-style braids. The dress she wore was a deep purple to match her husband’s eyes. It dragged behind her as she steps down the steps from the Iron Throne. “And yes, the Lannisters are treacherous and none more so than Cersei.” She knew that from experience. “But I know the Starks are a strong family. Afterall, I may not share the name anymore, but I share the blood. Bran will recover, and Ned will settle things as well as he always done.”

It took everything in Jaehaerys not to roll his eyes. “Then at least let me go. Let me ride North. I can at least help in the coming war between them.”

At the bottom of the steps, she reached out to touch her child’s face. “No. Your father has made his decision, and as the prince and his son, you are to obey him.”

Jaehaerys jerked from her touch, disgusted at the both of them. His mouth opened, wanting to say something to cut them deeply, but he was at a loss. Shaking his head, he turned from them and left the throne room.

If they thought they could keep him here, they were wrong.

—

As night settled on King’s Landing, Jaehaerys left his room and descended the stairs of the tower he stayed in. A pack over his shoulder, he made his way to the armory where his armor and weapons awaited him, along with the blacksmith that had made them for him for his eight and ten name day.

“Prince Jaehaerys, are you sure this is such a good idea?” The blacksmith, named William, asked.

“Now isn’t the time to discuss this, William. Please, just help me into my armor. If I stall much longer I may not get past the guards on shift change.” Stepping forward, he and William began situating his armor. While what he’d said was true, he was also nervous, and afraid that if he spoke of his plan out loud, he could be talked out of it.

The armor was beautifully crafted, as William had grown in his father’s workshop and learn the smithing art from a young age. The entirety of it was covered in black scales, though breast plate was designed with a roaring dragons head on the front, flames flying from its mouth to decorate the bottom edging of the plackart. On each of his shoulders perched the Targaryen symbol, colored the same striking red as the dragon on his chest. However, on each gauntlet was the image of a white wolf running downwards, as Jaehaerys refused to give up his Stark heritage.

Once they had him in the armor, they strapped the Valyrian steel sword his father had given him to his side and he was off to the stables. Picking out a gray stead, he saddled the beast quickly, swinging himself on the saddle just as his pet direwolf came trotting into the stables. The horse huffed at it, uneasy with the great beast’s presence, but Jaehaerys calmed him and grinned down at the direwolf. “I should’ve known you’d come to find me, Ghost.”

The white wolf shook out its fur and peered up at him with bright red eyes as if inquiring where they’d be going. “You can’t come with me, boy,” he said sadly. “Stay here and watch over Mother.”

A soft snort came from the stable’s entrance, causing Jaehaerys to whip his head around towards the sound. Queen Lyanna stood there, arms crossed over her chest as she regarded her son. “Who do you think let him out of your room?” She asked, moving towards the two of them.

“You can’t stop me,” Jaehaerys said, sitting up straight on his mount. “I’m going North. I can’t just sit idly by and hope for the best.”

Lyanna smiled up at her son, resting a hand on his armored thigh. “I know, Jaehaerys. I knew from the moment you shared your news, that no matter what I or your father said, you’d be gone by morning. I’m not here to stop you.” Her eyes were dark, almost black, like his, and they shined now with pride and love. “Tell Ned that I said he’d best be careful. And tell Catelyn I miss her terribly. And give all the children my love. But you, my stubborn prince, be sure to come home. The Starks are family, but you are a Targaryen and the heir to the throne. Remember that.” She looked to Ghost, who still sat patiently. “He need not take care of me. Take him with you.”

Swallowing hard, Jaehaerys nodded down at his mother. “I will. I love you, Mother. And please, apologize to Father for me.”

She nodded in return. “I will. Now go.”

With one last look at his mother, the prince kicked his horse forward into a gallop. Ghost was by his side in an instance, the two of them headed North to Winterfell.

Despite the reasoning, Jaehaerys was excited. It’d been over a year since he’d gone to see the Stark family, and he missed them terribly. Even if they did love to pick on him, and even though Catelyn Stark looked at him with a less than loving look. He couldn’t wait to see Robb, for the two of them to train together like they’d always done. He couldn’t wait to see Arya either, to hug her close before they jumped onto horses and raced to the Godswood and back.

With them, it was always different. They didn’t treat him like a prince, they weren’t afraid to treat him like a person.

When he was in Winterfell, he wasn't Jaehaerys Targaryen, heir to the Seven Kingdoms, future King of Westeros.

To them, he was Jon. And sometimes that’s all he ever wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, I do not know if Jaehaerys is Jon's real Targaryen name, it was a name I found while reading through some theories and I really liked it.


End file.
